1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for hands-free holding any device, and particularly a cell phone handset, to a user's ear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cell phones are typically held by a user's hand and are therefore difficult to use when a user is also carrying packages, opening a door, or writing notes during the phone call. To overcome these obstacles and allow hands-free conversations, Bluetooth headsets are available. The Bluetooth headsets are worn on a user's ear and communicate with the user's cell phone using wireless Bluetooth communications. However, this solution requires an additional piece of equipment which the user must carry in order to conduct hands-free conversations.
Other known solutions for allowing hand-free conversations with cell phones include cell phone holders which hold the cell phones themselves on the user's head. An example of known cell phone holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,247. This holder includes a headband with an attachment for holding a cell phone. However, this solution requires that the user always wear the headband or always carry the headband if the user wants to be able to conduct a hands-free conversation when required.
Another hands-free cell phone holder device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,090. This device is an attachment to a cell phone which includes a clamp which grips the sides of the cell phone and a hook which is received around the back of a user's ear. This solution also requires an additional device that must be carried in addition to the phone. Furthermore, even if this device is kept in the attached state on the cell phone, it is adds bulk to the cell phone which makes it more difficult to hold the cell phone on the person when not in use.